


There Are No Miracles

by la_dispute



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dispute/pseuds/la_dispute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harklight gives Slaine blue roses. He still waits for a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Miracles

A mother pointed to the sky, holding onto her son’s little fingers tighter. She exclaimed softly how beautiful the soothing shade of blue was, and made her son awe in amazement at the passing clouds. And then she would say how the war was finally over, and no more people would “have to go up there.”

Harklight witnessed this from afar. He couldn't help but look up, trying to see what they saw. With every glance he made to the sky, he would become mesmerized, eyes growing with wonder. Even after a month of creating a life on his master’s planet, he was certain he would never get over the mystery of the plethora of colors the sky could create. 

“Father’s resting up there. In heaven.” 

He looked over his shoulder, eyes stern at the smiles and pointing. He readjusted his checkered scarf as a breeze blew by, and resumed walking, regretting becoming distracted. The blue petals rustled in his arms as a stronger breeze rolled through,

He was careful where he stepped. There is no such thing as heaven, and the war should have continued. He came to a halt, a few feet away from his master. He held the roses closer to his chest, and closed his eyes, scolding himself for such selfish beliefs. He needed to keep his mind free of disheartening thoughts; he did not want to upset his lord. He took a deep breath, and when his shoulders slumped down and the air drew out from frigid lips, he opened his eyes with a new mindset. War is bad and heaven is all we have. He repeated this to himself, trying to convince himself he agreed. With every step that led him closer to his master, the voice in his head gradually vanished. 

Harklight looked down at the headstone. A body was not six feet under. (He searched and searched as soon as he landed on earth. He did not like to think about how they disposed his precious master; it made him want the war to continue. It made him stop believing in heaven.) People who actually loved him could not show it. (Lemrina was somewhere on this forsaken planet. She made it safely but where were they keeping her?) 

This was all the faithful servant’s doing, this was all Harklight’s secret. There was a reason why he had to walk a while. Even in death, Slaine was separated from everyone else. The dedication was tucked away in the back of the cemetery, where no one in the right mind would dare to wander. 

He knelt on the blades of grass, smiling softly. “Hello Slaine. I am sorry to keep you waiting.” He held out the bouquet, showing off the dozen freshly picked roses. A local flower shop near his apartment luckily had them in stock, but for such a prize, it took him at least a week to save. He stared at the gleam in the headstone, and smiled more, giving the flowers a twirl, the swirls of rich blue fascinating him.  
“Blue means miracles.” He stated in a whisper, meant to himself. “And red means love.” He looked straight back at the stone, tilting his head with a sadder smile. “You taught me things the academy would never consider teaching us. It was such an honor to be by your side. I am eternally grateful to have served you.”

A part of him wished the wind would return. The rustling sound eased the silence. Without any other sound, painful thoughts would pop into Harklight’s mind. No wind blew. Silence engulfed the air. He gently laid the bouquet down, a small sigh escaping his lips. He rubbed his eyes, not pleased with the fact he was getting misty eyed. Before he got here, he vowed he would not start with the waterworks. He rubbed harder, making a slight hissing sound as his chest tightened as if someone were squeezing his heart. 

“I wish you could have stayed longer. You could have shown me everything here. And I would have still learned so much.” Hands fell from his eyes and he arched forward, gripping handfuls of grass as tears fell into the soil. He gritted his teeth, ripping a few blades frustratedly. “I could not even follow you to death.”

He was not suppose to survive. He was ready for death to take him into its arms when the Terran ships fired their last rounds several months ago. Death was no stranger to him. But when he woke up in a bed, tubes scattered around his arms, and a monitor beeping, Death only left him burns around his shoulders; a friendly reminder that it wasn’t his time yet. 

Harklight quickly straightened his posture, hearing other mourners in the distance. He dried his eyes with his sleeves and mustered up a smile to the stone. A hand reached out, holding the tip of the marble. His other hand sincerely rested over his chest. He hung his head, bowing with utmost reverence.  
“I promise I will make it up to you, my lord. Whatever it takes, I will give you what you truly deserved.” 

He stood, hand still on the stone.

“I will visit as soon as I can. Thank you.” He paused, interrupted by the breeze. He closed his eyes, dwelling on the sound. His voice got carried in the wind. 

“Slaine, I hope you are happy, wherever you rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harklight is OOC my finger slipped forgive me.


End file.
